


Heatsick

by lillupon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kim Mingyu, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/pseuds/lillupon
Summary: Wonwoo collapses in the middle of dance practice and is rushed to the hospital. He’s heatsick—a common side effect of prolonged use of heat suppressants and scent blockers. Once the drugs are flushed out of his system, he will enter heat. Seventeen has two options. Hire a comfort alpha, or:“I’ll do it,” Mingyu burst out. “Let me do it.”Youngshik dragged his attention away from the booklet to look at him.Mingyu swallowed. His cheeks prickled with heat. Steeling himself, he said, “I can do it. I can help Wonwoo through his heat.”Youngshik turned back to his reading. “No. I don’t think that will be a good idea.”“What? Why not? Look, it makes sense for me to do it. We can keep it internal that way. We won’t have to worry about someone blabbing to the media. I’m not going to knock him up, obviously,” Mingyu said, face flushing even hotter, if it were possible.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 108
Kudos: 1433





	Heatsick

**Author's Note:**

> After my previous Minwon fic, I had a serious craving to write Mingyu taking care of Wonwoo and giving him all the love and orgasms he deserves. This ended up being all my favourite porn tropes rolled up into one fic. Enjoy 15k words of self-indulgence and Mingyu being a total service top (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"He's heatsick," Doctor Lim said.

Mingyu's heart leapt to his throat. 

Wonwoo had been feeling off all week. As much as he had tried to brush off his band member's concerns, there was only so much he could hide in the close confines of their dorm, and Mingyu had always paid a little (a lot) more attention to Wonwoo than he did to anyone else. So he had noticed, during their dance practices, the clammy sheen Wonwoo's skin took on, the way he heaved for breath and how the air whistled slightly as it filled his lungs. Sometimes, he lost his balance and had to catch himself against the wall or another member.

Wonwoo was already lean, and now he looked even leaner. His appetite had changed, and most nights he failed to finish his dinner. The scent of food alone seemed to make him nauseous. At night, Mingyu sometimes heard him retching in the bathroom.

Yesterday, Wonwoo had fainted during dance practice. An hour later, he was rushed to the hospital, delirious and burning up. Their manager, Youngshik, had cancelled the radio show Wonwoo was supposed to appear on at the last minute, and then cleared his schedule for the remainder of the week.

Doctor Lim continued, "It's a common side effect of prolonged use of heat suppressants and scent blockers." She scanned her clipboard. Her lips pursed in disapproval. "And it says here that Mr. Jeon has been on suppressants and blockers since 2013. Six years is a long time to be on these kinds of drugs, even if you're cycling."

"It comes with the demands of being an idol," Youngshik, one of their managers, said. It wasn't meant to be callous or unsympathetic; it was a fact.

It was why most idols were betas or alphas. Betas carried a neutral scent, lacked the innate hostility that competing alphas had, and they didn't experience the biannual heats and ruts that would disrupt their hectic schedules. Alpha idols were more accepted, by virtue that they were alphas, and the entire world was willing to bend over backwards to make accommodations for them. 

Doctor Lim sighed. "I know, but it doesn't have to mean I like it. You're putting Mr. Jeon's health at serious risk. You didn't even let him have his first heat. The drugs are catching up to him now. Another year or two down the road, he's going to damage his reproductive system beyond all repair. As it stands, his scent and slick glands have already been blocked."

Mingyu couldn't contain the low growl that rumbled deep in his chest. 

Doctor Lim didn't spare him a glance. "That's even without considering all the pain he will have to go through prior to that. A damaged reproductive system could be the least of our concerns. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Youngshik took a moment before responding. "He knew what he signed up for. It was written in his contract."

Doctor Lim had been working with them for years now and didn't mince her words. "Well, in the interest of preserving your cash cow, we need to take action now. Mr. Jeon will have to remain in the hospital overnight while we flush out the remainder of the drugs in his system. Once that is done, he will likely go into heat within 48 hours. Likely sooner. If not, we will induce it."

Mingyu inhaled sharply. His stomach rolled over. He couldn't tell if he was going to be sick or if the sensation was a twist of fear-excitement-anticipation. Wonwoo in heat? He had thought about it, of course. More often than he cared to admit. Wonwoo was the single most gorgeous omega Mingyu had laid eyes on, and in the years they had spent together, what had initially been a superficial attraction had turned into a yearning that burned, sometimes like flash-fire and other times smoldering, but always true. 

"Am I correct to assume that Mr. Jeon is currently not seeing anyone?"

"That is correct," Youngshik said.

"Does he have an alpha that might be able to support him?" Doctor Lim asked.

Youngshik shook his head. "I can't be sure, but I don't think so. Will an alpha's support be necessary?"

Doctor Lim raised a brow. "You would let an omega suffer through heat alone when there are thousands of alphas who would give up all their life savings to comfort him?" She dipped her chin at Mingyu when an involuntary snarl ripped from him at the thought of another alpha touching Wonwoo. "Case in point."

Youngshik flushed. "You know that's not what I meant by that."

"No, I'm afraid I do not," Doctor Lim said. "But to answer your question: I would strongly recommend it. So strongly, in fact, that I believe it to be necessary. This will be the first heat he has had in years—the first heat he has ever had, period. It will be a long and painful ordeal. He should not be alone for it."

Youngshik grimaced. "There are risks... Reproductive ones, issues of privacy..."

"If it is privacy you are worried about, we work in partnership with alpha and omega comfort services. All workers and volunteers have been thoroughly vetted and trained, and are contractually bound to protect sensitive information, such as information about their clients and details of their sessions. You can rest assured that no one other than the involved parties will be aware of the transaction that has taken place."

"I will speak to Wonwoo about it," Youngshik said. 

Doctor Lim didn't look entirely satisfied by his response, but she nodded. "Please do. I will give you a brochure and booklet with more details. Remember what I said: He should not be alone for this."

  
  
  


Mingyu fidgeted beside Youngshik, who was flipping through the information booklet on comfort alphas that Doctor Lim had given him. They were sitting in front of Wonwoo’s room. Doctor Lim was inside, relaying to him the same information she had given them earlier. While the hospital was busy all hours of the day, the wing reserved for high-profile patients was empty and quiet save for the buzzing of fluorescent lights and the metallic clattering of a cart being wheeled down the corridor.

“I’ll do it,” Mingyu burst out. “Let me do it.”

Youngshik dragged his attention away from the booklet to look at him. 

Mingyu swallowed. His cheeks prickled with heat. Steeling himself, he said, “I can do it. I can help Wonwoo through his heat.”

Youngshik turned back to his reading. “No. I don’t think that will be a good idea.”

“What? Why not? Look, it makes sense for me to do it. We can keep it internal that way. We won’t have to worry about someone blabbing to the media. I’m not going to knock him up, obviously,” Mingyu said, face flushing even hotter, if it were possible. He had thought about it before, when he had been made stupid by his rut: Wonwoo, heavy with his children. But he knew how to separate his fantasy from reality. “And you know Wonwoo. He doesn’t like strangers. He’ll be more comfortable with me.”

“You’re right about all of those things. And if Wonwoo were in, say, NU’EST, I would give you the go-ahead. But I can’t, and that’s because we don’t allow dating within bands.”

“Wonwoo and I aren’t dating.”

“No, but you wish you two were.” Youngshik cracked his first smile of the day. “You aren’t as subtle as you think you are, kid.”

Mingyu meekly sank into his seat. “Am I that obvious?”

Youngshik laughed. “Yes. A blind man could see your crush from the moon. You’re the only band member here right now. I think that says something.”

“The others were busy,” Mingyu mumbled.

“So are you,” Youngshik pointed out. “The problem with dating band members, Mingyu, is the aftermath of a relationship. Breakups strain interactions between all band members, not just those who were intimately involved. You have to remember that Carats are fans of your songs, but they’re also fans of you as people. They care about your relationships with one another. They have uncanny perception. They’ll know that something is wrong. You understand this, right?”

Mingyu crossed his arms over his chest and said grudgingly, “Yeah.”

The door to Wonwoo’s room opened and Doctor Lim stepped out. 

Mingyu’s nostrils flared as the sweetest honey scent reached him. It wasn't quite a heat scent, but the natural smell of an omega. Wonwoo had never smelled like anything other than the citrus and sandalwood shampoo and body wash everyone in Seventeen used, but now he smelled of syrup and warm spice and temptation and Mingyu hungered for him. It was a lucky thing that Wonwoo had been taking scent blockers. If Mingyu had to smell Wonwoo’s omega scent every day for five years, his self-control would have shattered.

“Wonwoo is feeling well enough to take visitors, if you two wish to talk to him,” Doctor Lim said.

Mingyu didn’t bother to respond, nor did he wait for Youngshik to. He slipped by Doctor Lim and into the room. 

Wonwoo was sitting upright in bed, staring at his lap. His pale skin had a grey tinge to it and his cheekbones stuck out in stark relief, evidence of his lack of appetite and the stress his body was under. He was, as always, achingly beautiful. When Mingyu walked in, he looked up and smiled.

“Hi, Mingyu,” said Wonwoo. “I didn’t think you would still be here.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Mingyu stepped up to Wonwoo’s bedside.  He scarcely dared to breathe. He took shallow inhales and exhales through his mouth as though he might minimise the effects of Wonwoo’s scent on him. Already heat was pooling low in his gut. His alpha instinct urged him to crawl into bed bedside Wonwoo, to hold and protect. 

“It’s late and I thought you had a photoshoot tomorrow.”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. You really had me scared there, you know that?” Mingyu reached out to run his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, pushing his bangs back from his forehead. He was no longer burning up, but he was still warm, either from his lingering fever or his heat. 

To his surprise, Wonwoo leaned into the touch, turning to nuzzle against Mingyu’s palm. Wonwoo let out a shuddered exhale, eyelids fluttering closed. 

_ Oh jeez, _ Mingyu thought, heart wobbling precariously in his chest. Wonwoo was seeking comfort from him, something he rarely did. Mingyu was naturally affectionate, draping himself over his bandmates and handing out hugs like coins on payday. Wonwoo was more stingy with his affections, and didn’t often touch unless he was touched first. It had taken a long time for Wonwoo to warm up to him. Over the years, Wonwoo had gone from shying away from Mingyu’s touch, to grudgingly allowing Mingyu to cling to him, to sleeping on Mingyu’s shoulder. 

He still remembered the first time Wonwoo initiated contact with him. It had been a year ago, at the tail-end of their Asia tour. Everyone was drained from performing three-hour concerts, sometimes back to back. In between concerts, their schedules were jam-packed with promotions, photoshoots, and signings. 

They had returned home at midnight, after a day of fan signings in the morning and then shooting a CF for one of their sponsor brands. Mingyu hadn’t even bothered to change out of his clothes. He just dropped his bag on the floor, toed off his shoes, and made a beeline for the couch. He had settled himself against the cushions, eyes already closed, when he felt a body wedge itself between him and the back of the couch. Without a word, Wonwoo curled into him, tucked himself beneath Mingyu’s chin and fell asleep there. As exhausted as Mingyu was, he couldn’t sleep for the next four hours, terrified, frazzled, and exhilarated all at once.

“Mmm. That feels good.” A purr vibrated in Wonwoo’s throat, drawing Mingyu out his memories and back to the present. 

Mingyu swallowed with an audible click. He stroked the angle of Wonwoo’s cheekbone with his thumb. “How are you feeling?”

“Was terrible. Better now,” Wonwoo murmured.

Better now that Mingyu was here? Jesus, was Wonwoo even aware of what he was saying, or had his heatsickness made him so vulnerable he didn’t even care? And to think that Youngshik wanted to let another alpha near Wonwoo when he was this pliant and defenseless. Mingyu clenched his jaw, teeth grinding. He wanted it to be him. It had to be him. 

Wonwoo cracked open one eye to peer at him. “What’s wrong?”

Before Mingyu could answer, Youngshik entered. Mingyu began to pull away, but returned his hand to Wonwoo’s cheek when Wonwoo made a heartbreaking sound of disappointment. 

Youngshik’s eyes zeroed in on the touch before focussing on Wonwoo. “Hey. Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright.”

“Doctor Lim filled you in on everything, right?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“Then you know we have a few things to talk about and prepare for,” Youngshik said. “Mingyu, will you leave us for a moment?”

  
  
  


The photographer stepped out from behind his tripod. “Mingyu, you need to relax.” He had been saying that over and over again for the past hour, and his words were having the exact opposite effect.

Mingyu grunted an apology. Everything felt too hot. It was thirty goddamned degrees out, and he was dressed in a three-piece suit. Sweat collected at the nape of his neck and collarbone and under his armpits. His hair was stiff with wax and hung over his eyes. He itched to push his bangs back from his forehead, but his stylist would yell at him again for fiddling with his hair.

The heat only heightened his agitation. He had wanted to cancel the photoshoot and take care of Wonwoo, but Youngshik sent him home last night with strict orders to attend the shoot. He hadn’t been able to sleep a wink, anxiousness fluttering in his chest like a thousand butterflies. Wonwoo was alone, about to enter heat at any minute—maybe he was already in heat—and the only comfort he would get was from an alpha whose name he didn’t even know. 

“Let’s take a five minute break,” the director said. “Get some water, Mingyu. I know you’re melting under that suit.”

Mingyu retreated under the shade of an awning, checking his phone for the first time in an hour. Seven missed calls from Youngshik, all within the last fifteen minutes. Before he could even unlock his phone, it vibrated again in his hand. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Mingyu asked. 

“Are you done your photoshoot?”

“Almost—”

“So that’s a no. Call me back when you’re done.”

“Wait! Is it Wonwoo? Is something wrong?”

Youngshik hesitated for a beat before responding. “Yes. Things aren’t going as planned. But I need you to finish your job first.”

A growl ripped from Mingyu’s chest. “Fuck the job! I haven’t been able to concentrate all damn day anyway. This entire morning has been a wash. Where are you guys? At the hospital?

“Mingyu,” Youngshik said sharply. “You are a professional. Finish the job, and then call me. I will give you the details then. Wonwoo will survive.” He hung up without another word.

“Fuck!” Mingyu snarled, fighting the urge to whip his phone into the concrete. He pressed the heel of both palms into his eyes and exhaled. This job wasn’t worth it. None of it was worth it, not when he knew that Wonwoo needed an alpha. But he had obligations as an idol. It wouldn’t be just his reputation he tarnished if he upped and left now. 

Mingyu strode over to the director, who had been watching him on the phone. 

“Everything alright?” asked the director.

“I need to know how much longer this will take.”

“Could be fifteen minutes, could be another hour,” the director said. “It depends on you.”

“Okay.” Mingyu fixed his cuffs, gave them a tug. “Let’s get this done.”

  
  
  


There was a smaller building behind the main hospital that was reserved for research on the estrus cycle and for omegas suffering through the complications of heat. Mingyu strode through the automatic sliding doors and made a beeline for Youngshik, who was waiting for him in the lobby. 

“Where is he? Who is he with right now?” Mingyu demanded. 

“He’s on the third floor. Doctor Lim is with him. There isn’t another alpha, if that’s what you’re asking,” Youngshik said, already making his way to the elevator.

The tightness in Mingyu’s chest eased. “What’s wrong with him?”

It seemed to take forever for the elevator to descend. Mingyu bounced on the balls of his feet, impatient and jittery.

“Omegas in heat usually act in one of two ways: they are either aggressive or… “ Youngshik paused for a moment, searching for the right word, “salacious. Wonwoo is the former. We called in a comfort alpha, and Wonwoo wouldn’t let the alpha anywhere near him. We thought, perhaps, that he just needed a bit of coaxing, but the alpha got a little too close and Wonwoo kicked him right in the face. Broke his nose. Luckily for the alpha, we’re at a hospital.” 

Mingyu winced. “How is Wonwoo doing now?”

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

“Doctor Lim has been keeping a close eye on Wonwoo’s vitals. Wonwoo has a surprisingly high pain tolerance, but that’s not necessarily a good thing. It’s preventing him from allowing an alpha to take care of his needs. Doctor Lim is concerned that his system will go into shock soon. It’s good that you came when you did.”

“What makes you so sure that Wonwoo won’t break my nose, too?”

“There’s a chance that might happen,” Youngshik admitted. He glanced at Mingyu from the corner of his eyes. The corners of his lips twitched. “I just thought you might appreciate the opportunity to try before we called in someone else.”

“Oh.” Mingyu swallowed. His face felt hot. “T-thanks.” He wondered how pathetically obvious his pining must have been, if even Youngshik was willing to bend the rules for him. 

Wonwoo’s room was at the end of the hall. Doctor Lim stood guard outside his door. She looked up from her phone as they approached and slipped her phone into her coat pocket. 

“Thanks for coming, Mingyu,” she said.

“No problem,” Mingyu replied, cheeks still tingling with heat. It was the opposite of a problem. 

Doctor Lim smiled at him, a little too knowingly for his comfort. “I’m guessing Youngshik already told you why we called you here.”

Mingyu nodded.

“Even though he knows you, and you two are presumably close, you have to be prepared for aggressive and feral behaviour,” she told him. “Lose the cap and push your bangs back. Let him see your face. He is essentially a cornered animal. You need to let him know that you’re safe. That means you try to make yourself smaller by crouching. Avoid direct eye contact, but make sure that he can see every move you make. Approach slowly. Talk quietly and calmly. Once you’re close enough, and you’re sure that he won’t attack you, you can bear your throat. Make sense?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” said Doctor Lim. “If things go pear-shaped, you get out of there. Your safety is important. We have cameras rolling in the room for now, so we’ll send someone in to restrain Wonwoo if the need arises.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Mingyu said.

“Sure,” Doctor Lim agreed easily. “Have you ever been with an omega during heat?”

“No,” Mingyu answered. He couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed by his lack of experience, but there had never been an opportunity, and there had never been an omega other than Wonwoo that he would want to comfort during their cycle.

“Hopefully you remember a thing or two from your sex education classes in high school?”

“I think so,” Mingyu answered meekly. He was an idol; while he didn’t date, he wasn’t  _ dead _ . He watched porn. He masturbated. He stealthily read magazine articles about how to give his omega the best orgasm of his life.

“Not all expressions of heat will be evident in Wonwoo. This is his first natural heat, and it came years too late. He won’t smell like he’s in heat because he has been using scent blockers for so long. The suppressants have blocked lubricant production in his slick glands. You’ll have to stimulate them yourself. You’ll find lube on the table. It likely won’t smell pleasant to start.”

Somehow, Mingyu’s cheeks managed to burn even hotter. Slick glands were located between the penis and the prostate. The thought of touching and rubbing Wonwoo there, so close to that walnut-sized centre of pleasure… Mingyu’s heart rate picked up in his chest. This entire situation was surreal. 

“You don’t have to mate him. You just have to be there to comfort him. But if you do, there are condoms in the room.”

Oh, god. Him, mate Wonwoo? “Comfort him as in…?”

“Give him skin-to-skin contact. Let him scent you. Use your fingers,” Doctor Lim said. “Whatever he needs from you, and however far you’re willing to go.”

Mingyu would give Wonwoo anything he asked for. 

“We’ll slide food through here every three hours.” Doctor Lim bent down and knocked on the slot in the door with two knuckles. “You’ll have to make sure that he’s eating and staying hydrated. He might not want to, since his body will be suppressing his hunger and thirst signals, but it’s essential that he’s getting the energy he needs to make it through his first heat. This goes for you, as well. It’s physically demanding to help an omega through heat, especially if you’re not yet bonded mates and your cycles aren’t aligned. Since you aren’t in rut, you may at times find it difficult to perform. There are tools you can use to satiate Wonwoo in the meantime. Any questions?”

Mingyu shook his head. 

“Alright. Once you have scented each other, we’ll be turning off cameras to give you privacy. If you need assistance, you can give us a call. There’s a telephone inside. You will also find a red emergency button beside the door that you can hit,” Doctor Lim said. She squeezed his shoulder and then dropped her hand away. “We’re ready when you are.”

Mingyu took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Then, he turned the doorknob, and stepped inside.

It hit him all at once: the scent of Wonwoo’s pain and misery and fear. A soft growl rumbled in Mingyu’s throat. Every atom of his being ached to comfort and take the hurt away. 

The room resembled many of the hotel rooms Mingyu had stayed in: the walls were painted a rich caramel colour and the room was sparsely furnished. There was a queen-sized bed pressed against the far wall of the room, and a cabinet beside it. The blankets and pillows had been stripped away from the bed and stuffed into the narrow space between the bed and the adjacent wall.

It was Wonwoo, Mingyu realised, heart cracking a little at the seams. The poor thing had swathed himself in blankets and had squished himself into a corner, seeking safety in the small and cramped space. 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu called, sweet and gentle. “It’s me. Mingyu.”

The pile of blankets shifted, and from them, emerged Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo’s hair resembled a bird’s nest and his bangs stuck to his temples with sweat. A charming red flush was splashed across his cheeks and coloured the skin of his neck, but his expression was otherwise frigid, eyes narrowed in suspicion and jaw clenched tight. He was on the defensive, shoulders rounded up to his ears. While Mingyu understood, it still stung to be perceived as a threat. 

“Hey. It’s just me.” Mingyu let off soothing alpha pheromones as he approached carefully, taking one soft step after the other. He bent slightly at the knees, trying to make himself appear smaller. 

Wonwoo tipped his face up and sniffed the air, nose crinkling adorably as he did so. He might not have trusted the sight of Mingyu, but he must have been comforted by Mingyu’s familiar alpha scent because the tension bled from him. The hard line of Wonwoo’s shoulders eased and he let the blankets fall from around his shoulders.

Wonwoo was dressed in a blue paper hospital gown. Its neckline was scooped low, and Mingyu’s eyes zeroed in on Wonwoo’s sharp collarbones. Mingyu had always found Wonwoo’s collarbones to be enticing, but now they seemed even more so. It must be the heat pheromones drawing his attention there, tempting him into taking a bite.

“Mingyu.”

Mingyu looked back up at the sound of his name. “Hey, you,” he said softly. He placed a knee on the mattress, and when Wonwoo didn’t immediately attack him, he lowered himself to sit on the bed. He patted the mattress. “Care to join me?”

Wonwoo watched him, considering, and then he shook off the blankets and crawled into bed.

Mingyu tried not to stare, but it was impossible not to. Wonwoo moved as lithely as a feline, spine fluid as he closed the distance between them on his hands and knees. His hospital gown was short and split down the back, offering Mingyu a tantalising view of his ass and strong but slim thighs. Inside his briefs, Mingyu’s cock twitched. 

Wonwoo settled with a foot of space between them. Mingyu tamped down the bubbling of pride that rose in his chest. Wonwoo had knocked out another alpha that had tried to get this close. 

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked.

“Youngshik called me. Thought I might be able to help you out,” Mingyu said. 

Wonwoo’s jaw worked. “I’ll be fine on my own. You don’t have to.”

“What if I want to?”

“I don’t want you to feel obligated. It’s honestly not that bad.”

Mingyu bit back a scoff.  _ Not that bad _ . He could smell the pain Wonwoo was in, could hear it in the tightness of his voice. Wonwoo was in the early stages of his heat, but Doctor Lim had warned them that the pain would only get worse. It wasn’t a heat that should be endured alone. “I want to do this,” Mingyu said firmly.

Wonwoo dropped his eyes to his lap. He fiddled with the hem of his gown.

“Unless you don’t want me to,” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo’s mouth twisted. “It’s not that. It’s just… It’s humiliating. For you to see me like this.”

Of course Wonwoo thought that. Wonwoo was stubbornly independent and tried to do everything on his own even though he was helpless and had a reverse-Midas touch, breaking almost everything he came into contact with. He didn’t like to rely on others, didn’t like to appear vulnerable. It might be humiliating for him, but Wonwoo had no idea how often Mingyu desecrated their friendship by imagining Wonwoo in heat and begging to be knotted. 

“It’s normal. I would never think of you any differently,” Mingyu assured. “Wonwoo, you’re one of my best friends. I want to do this for you. I couldn’t bear it if you had to go through this alone, especially knowing that I could help.”

Wonwoo cracked a smile at him, and the clean scent of his relief cut through his pain for a brief second. 

“Okay. If you’re sure,” Wonwoo said. 

“Okay.” They were quiet for a moment, not quite able to make eye contact. The air grew heavier with the added awkwardness. Mingyu cleared his throat. “Um, so. Do you want to get naked?”

Wonwoo snorted. “Magic words to make every omega wet. Guess it doesn’t matter when you’re Kim Mingyu and you look like  _ this _ .” He waved a vague hand over Mingyu’s person, and Mingyu couldn’t tell if that was a compliment or not.

“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought it’d be better if our skin was touching? Doctor Lim suggested skin-to-skin contact. But you don’t have to.”

Wonwoo shrugged. “Sure.” He reached behind him to undo the ties of his hospital gown, letting the papery material slip from his shoulders and pool around his waist.

Mingyu swallowed thickly at the sight of Wonwoo’s prominent collarbones and lightly muscled chest. Wonwoo had lost weight over the past week and his stomach looked leaner than usual. Mingyu wanted to kiss down his belly, wanted to follow the light trail of hair there with his lips. Arousal was starting to pool between his legs, tenting the front of his pants. 

He noticed Wonwoo eyeing his crotch, and he flushed. “I’m sorry. I just—it’s just… You’re an omega and you’re in heat. And I can smell it. Biology, and all that.” He stammered. He didn’t mention that Wonwoo smelled more sick than sweet. That he was hard because he had been mooning over Wonwoo ever since they met, and that the anticipation alone of getting his hands on Wonwoo had him aching. “I’m not gonna, you know, put it in you or anything like that. Unless…?” Oh god, what was he even saying?

“Mingyu, don’t worry about it. I trust you.” A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. “So am I the only one who’s going to be naked or…?”

“Right. Uh.” Mingyu reached behind himself to grab his shirt and pulled it overhead, then discarded it off to the side. He peeked at Wonwoo from beneath his lashes to see if Wonwoo was watching him, but Wonwoo’s eyes were downcast. It was stupid, how that stung his pride. Mingyu had been hitting weights at the gym more often, consuming ridiculous amounts of protein and eating at a caloric surplus to put on muscle mass. Wonwoo could have looked a smidge more impressed. 

Mingyu’s hands went to the button at the front of his shorts, pausing. As long as they had some skin-to-skin contact, it should be fine. He didn’t  _ have _ to take his pants off. It was probably better if he didn’t. Because Wonwoo was completely bare, and if Mingyu stripped his shorts and briefs away too, it meant that their cocks would rub against each other. Mingyu couldn’t handle that. He’d make a damn fool of himself, coming untouched at the slightest brush.

Mingyu let his hands drop away. He swallowed. “Okay. How should we do this?”

“It doesn’t matter. Whatever’s better for you, I guess. Since you’re the one doing me a favour.”

_ But I want it to be good for  _ you _ ,  _ Mingyu wanted to complain. “Uh, maybe you could sit on my lap, facing me? That way you could scent me and I could get a finger in to—um, stimulate your slick glands.” Mingyu was so embarrassed and aroused by the thought of fingering Wonwoo that he might actually die. 

Wonwoo nodded. “Okay. Let’s do that, then.”

Mingyu wished Wonwoo didn’t sound so unaffected. Wonwoo was the one who was in heat, and Mingyu knew it was awful to think this way, but he wished Wonwoo would act like it. Act a little desperate for him, or at the very least, act like he wouldn’t mind having Mingyu’s hands on him. 

Mingyu propped up the pillows against the headboard and then lay back against it, legs outstretched. 

Wonwoo knee-walked toward him, letting his hospital gown fall away. Mingyu smiled, hoping to comfort despite his own rabbit-fast heart rate, and kept his eyes firmly on Wonwoo’s face.

“Thanks for doing this,” Wonwoo mumbled, red-faced, his knees on either side of Mingyu’s thighs.

“No problem,” Mingyu said, as if his voice wasn’t shaking.

Slowly, Wonwoo lowered himself down. He hovered the last centimeter above Mingyu’s thighs before tentatively taking a seat. He was stiff as a board. Kept his hands clutched close to his chest.

“Is this okay?” Wonwoo’s mouth was twisted into a grimace.

Wonwoo was sitting on him. Naked. It was more than welcome. Mingyu wasn’t the one who was uncomfortable with all of this. “I feel like I should be the one asking you that. Are  _ you _ okay?”

Wonwoo nodded once, the motion tight. 

“You can touch me, you know.”

“Okay,” said Wonwoo, though he didn’t move.

Mingyu had wanted Wonwoo to make the first move. Mingyu knew himself. Knew that he would be overeager and that it would make him push, and Wonwoo might not feel like he could say no. But if he did nothing, they wouldn’t get anywhere and Wonwoo would remain in pain even though Mingyu was right there and supposed to be easing his hurt. 

He raised his hand, slow and careful as though he might startle away a colt, and cupped the back of Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo tensed for a brief moment, before relaxing. Mingyu stroked the downy skin there with his thumb. “Come here,” he said softly and guided Wonwoo’s head toward his neck.

Wonwoo went without resistance. He pressed his nose into the curve of Mingyu’s neck. Sniffed once, and then took a deeper inhale. His exhale shuddered out of him, as did the rest of his reluctance. He melted, heavy, against Mingyu’s torso. Let their chests and stomachs come together. Edged forward until his bottom was on Mingyu’s crotch.

Wonwoo was sitting on his erection.

Mingyu damn near died, overwhelmed by it all. The bare skin on bare skin. Wonwoo’s natural scent in his nostrils. The heat of their bodies and their pheromones mixing. He could feel Wonwoo’s cock against his belly.

Oh, god. That was Wonwoo’s cock. Soft, but heated, and Mingyu couldn’t be sure if it was his imagination, but it felt like it was growing chubby. Was it just from the scenting?

Wonwoo was getting hard because of  _ him _ . He tried not to let it get to his head—Wonwoo was an omega in heat, and he was an alpha, after all—but. Still. He had something to do with it. 

It took Mingyu a conscious effort to let go of the tension in his body. He tried to regulate his breathing and scent. Omegas in estrus were sensitive to those things. They wouldn’t feel safe around a tense alpha. If Mingyu couldn’t relax, Wonwoo would take it as a sign of danger.

“There you go,” he breathed, tipping his head back to give Wonwoo more access to his scent glands. He gave Wonwoo’s neck a light and reassuring squeeze.

Wonwoo made the faintest purring noise. Mingyu felt it rumble in his chest more than he heard it.

“Yeah, there you go,” Mingyu said. “You can relax now. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to take care of you.”

Once he was sure that Wonwoo was getting used to his touch and proximity, he smoothed both palms down Wonwoo’s back. “We need to stimulate your slick glands. Is it okay if I touch you there?” he asked, fingers tapping lightly at the base of Wonwoo’s tailbone, hinting at a lower and more intimate spot.

Wonwoo nodded into Mingyu’s neck. 

There was a bottle of lube on the bedside table. Mingyu reached over for it, popping the cap open and drizzling it onto his fingers. A ringing sound echoed in his skull. This was really happening. He was really sliding his middle finger into the cleft of Wonwoo’s arse, rubbing the pad of his finger over the heated and furled skin of Wonwoo’s hole. 

It was so tight. Didn’t give a single bit under his touch. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get his finger in, much less his cock. Not that he had to fuck Wonwoo to comfort him. But he was open to the possibility. Very open.

“Relax,” Mingyu murmured.

“Sorry,” Wonwoo said through gritted teeth. “I’m trying. It’s just weird. I’ve never—”

So he was Wonwoo’s first. He had known this on some level, but to hear it confirmed out loud was something else entirely. He just wished that he could be Wonwoo’s last, too.

“It’s okay,” Mingyu soothed. He circled a fingertip over Wonwoo’s hole. The touch was light and teasing, coaxing Wonwoo into opening. “Just let me in…” 

It was as if all he had to do was ask, because Wonwoo’s body responded.

Mingyu pushed a finger inside with some resistance. Even though it was a single finger, Wonwoo was still so tight, insides pulsing hot around him. It made him dizzy to think about replacing his fingers with his cock. Heat gathered between his legs. Wonwoo must be able to feel it, Mingyu’s erection nudging at him.

He pressed his finger against Wonwoo’s inner walls. Circled his finger and felt around, probing. Wonwoo squirmed in his lap, his breath damp over Mingyu’s skin.

The tip of his finger brushed against a hard, marble-sized gland. Wonwoo’s slick gland.

Wonwoo whimpered.

“This okay?” Mingyu asked.

“Uh-huh.”

Mingyu bumped against that place again. Wonwoo seized around his finger, and this time, the sound he made was unmistakably one of pain.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu said, pushing his nose into Wonwoo’s hair in an attempt at comfort. “I know it hurts…”

“Just do what you have to do,” Wonwoo grunted. He moved to wrap his arms around Mingyu’s neck, clinging.

He stimulated the slick gland as Doctor Lim had instructed, rubbing his fingertip over it. It felt like working out a knot in someone’s back. 

For a while, it didn’t seem like his touch was having any effect. Then, Wonwoo seized up around him, stifling a moan into the side of Mingyu’s neck.

It took him a moment to realise that the wetness running down his palm wasn’t lube. It was a trickle of slick. 

Wonwoo’s slick smelled not at all like the slick of a healthy omega. It was neither honeyed nor ambrosial. Instead, it smelled sour like expired cream. Mingyu held his breath in his cheeks. 

“Sorry,” Wonwoo said, apology muffled. “Sorry—I can’t help it. I know it smells.” 

“Wonwoo. It’s fine,” Mingyu said firmly. “I understand.” It was a side effect of all those suppressants.

“God, this is so embarrassing.”

Mingyu shushed him. “You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.”

He continued to massage Wonwoo’s slick gland. At least Wonwoo was able to produce slick, no matter that it carried a pungent scent and felt thicker than it should. 

Stupid, how it still kind of turned Mingyu on. Wonwoo was leaking on him, over him. It was knowing that he was helping Wonwoo in a moment of need, that Wonwoo was seeking comfort from him and depending on him to make him feel better. It was the sound: dirty and squelching. 

Minutes later, the sour smell began to fade. Turned neutral. And then it turned sweet, like nectar, overcoming the unpleasant scent. 

He smelled like an omega in heat. Mingyu’s mouth watered.

Wonwoo moaned softly, making Mingyu’s cock twitch in response. He was starting to leak more now, his slick thinning into a more natural consistency. Mingyu could feel Wonwoo’s wetness seeping into his shorts. He liked it—it felt like a claim.

Mingyu nudged his cheek against Wonwoo. “Feeling better?” his voice came out rough as gravel.

“Yeah, Mingyu, I—” he whimpered. 

The sound shot straight to Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu had heard Wonwoo in pain, and this wasn’t it. This was Wonwoo feeling  _ good _ . Wonwoo’s hips rocked, pushing back to meet Mingyu’s finger in a shy request.

Mingyu swallowed with an audible click. “Do you want another finger?” 

“... Yes.”

Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. That was so hot. Mingyu squeezed his eyes shut. There was no way Wonwoo hadn’t noticed that Mingyu was rock hard. 

He didn’t need to lube up. Wonwoo was leaking enough slick to coat his fingers. He slid in a second finger with ease, Wonwoo’s body swallowing him down as though greedy for it, trying to make up for all the years without. He wondered if not only he was Wonwoo’s first, but if this was the first time Wonwoo had something filling him up, too. Suppressants didn’t just inhibit pheromone and slick production, it also smothered all sex drive. 

This could be the first time Wonwoo was feeling all these sensations, and Mingyu was determined to make it good for him. 

So good that he would ruin Wonwoo for all others.

His wrist ached from the position. He didn’t even think about stopping, not when Wonwoo was grinding down on the digits inside him and huffing unsteadily into his ear. He curled his fingers, searching not for Wonwoo’s slick gland, but for that bundle of nerves that would have him crying out.

He could tell the moment his fingers brushed over that special place.

Wonwoo seized up around him, moaning low and sweet, arms tightening in a circle around Mingyu’s neck. 

Mingyu couldn’t hide the triumphant smirk that turned up the corners of his mouth.

A fresh wave of slick flooded forth, soaking Mingyu’s fingers and lap. If Wonwoo moved, there would be a gigantic wet spot left on Mingyu’s shorts, and for some reason that was hotter than it had any right to be.

There was no denying that Wonwoo was hard now. Mingyu could feel Wonwoo’s cock pressed hotly against the skin of his stomach. The tip of Wonwoo’s cock drooled wet, smearing into Mingyu’s skin with every movement. 

Mingyu’s nostrils flared. The scent of Wonwoo’s arousal, an earthy musk with undertones of honey, filled him. God, how pathetic was he that he felt two seconds away from coming in his pants. 

“Gyu…” Wonwoo whimpered.

A pleased growl rumbled in Mingyu’s chest. “Haven’t heard you call me that in a while.” Wonwoo only called him that when he was feeling especially pathetic and wanted more attention than usual. It never failed to evoke a surge of protectiveness inside Mingyu. “I like it when you call me that.”

“You are so embarrassing,” Wonwoo whined. 

Maybe he was hearing the things he wanted to hear, but there seemed to be something in Wonwoo’s tone that suggested he liked feeling a little embarrassed. “Say it again?” Mingyu asked.

“Gyu,” Wonwoo breathed out on a moan.

His hips undulated to meet the thrust of Mingyu’s fingers. There was no other way to explain it: Wonwoo was grinding on him, and the resulting friction on Mingyu’s cock was pleasure distilled.

Mingyu bit back a curse, hips jerking upward helplessly. This wasn’t supposed to be about him, but god, did he want it to be. How easy it would be to roll Wonwoo underneath him and take what he wanted. Wonwoo, made pliant and needful by his heat, would probably even welcome it. 

That was what made Mingyu hesitate. Wonwoo had never indicated much of an interest in him, not really. They were friends and knew each other well and they were physically affectionate—or at least, Mingyu was—but Wonwoo didn’t seem to harbour any romantic feelings for him. His gaze didn’t linger the way Mingyu’s did. He didn’t look for excuses to touch, the way Mingyu did.

Mingyu didn’t want to overstep his boundaries when Wonwoo was vulnerable. Even though Doctor Lim said Wonwoo would need a partner during his heat, and Wonwoo had agreed to it, he still didn’t want to engage Wonwoo in something he would never agree to if it weren’t for the demands of his biology. 

“One more,” Wonwoo whispered. Strained with embarrassment. He had his face buried in the curve of Mingyu’s neck and his words were muffled. “Oh, Gyu, one more…”

Mingyu snapped out of it. His concerns didn’t matter. He obliged Wonwoo’s request, pushing a third finger inside Wonwoo.

The effect was instantaneous. With a low and shocked moan, Wonwoo came. Mingyu could feel warm spurts of come streaking over his belly. The smell of it, earthy and masculine in contrast to the honey of omega slick _ , _ reached Mingyu’s nostrils. He wanted to rub it into his own skin, let Wonwoo’s release seep into him.

He had just made Wonwoo come. Using fingers alone, not a single touch to his cock. It made his head spin.

Wonwoo was oddly quiet.

“You okay?” Mingyu asked. He ran a palm up and down Wonwoo’s flank, soothing.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo said. He still had his face hidden against Mingyu’s throat.

“You don’t seem okay. Did I do something wrong?”

Wonwoo shook his head. His hair tickled Mingyu’s chin. “No! It’s just—I’m just. Embarrassed. I didn’t mean to, you know. So fast.”

Mingyu resisted the urge to coo. He kissed the crown of Wonwoo’s head. “Don’t be. It’s just me. I’m here to help you out, remember?” Honestly, he was flattered that he had made Wonwoo come so easily. “I’m going to give you what you need, alright?”

Wonwoo mumbled something that Mingyu didn’t quite catch.

“What’s that?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo huffed. Then said, voice barely above a whisper, “And if what I need is your knot?”

Mingyu’s hips jerked up at that. He bit down on his lip to contain his groan. Wonwoo asking for his knot was the stuff of fantasies. He had never expected to hear those same words in real life. “You sure?” he asked, voice shaking, not quite able to hide his want.

“But only if you want to.”

“I want to,” Mingyu said quickly. Did he sound too eager? Fuck it, he  _ was _ eager. 

He withdrew his fingers from Wonwoo’s body, drawing out a little whimper of loss from Wonwoo that Mingyu shushed. Soon enough, his cock would be taking the place of them.

Gently, he peeled Wonwoo off him. As expected, Mingyu’s shorts were darkened with slick. “Lie down,” he said.

Wonwoo did. He was shy about it, grabbing the edge of the blanket and pulling it over his chest. He turned his lower body to the side in an attempt to hide his erect cock. 

Mingyu stood from the bed to step out of his shorts and briefs. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Wonwoo’s gaze riveted to him. His cock and balls hung heavy and full between his legs, red with blood. He gripped his length and squeezed, peering at Wonwoo from beneath his lashes, watching the way Wonwoo rubbed his thighs together. Needy for it.

On the bedside table was a box of condoms. Mingyu took one, ripped open the foil, and rolled it down his cock. His breath shuddered as he did so and he clenched his abs to stave off his orgasm. He popped open the cap for the bottle of lube and drizzled it into his open palm. Then, he took himself in hand and stroked. 

Wonwoo’s whimper was barely audible, but audible nonetheless.

Mingyu set a knee on the bed.

Wonwoo’s breath quickened in his chest, the rise and fall of his sternum like bellows of a blacksmith. His eyes were dark, flickering back and forth between Mingyu’s face and then his crotch.

“How do you want to do this?” Mingyu asked. 

“I-I don’t know,” Wonwoo said. He looked as overwhelmed as Mingyu felt. “Anything is fine.”

“I hear it’s more comfortable for omegas to take a knot when they’re on their fronts,” Mingyu said carefully. He knew the implications of his words. It meant that Wonwoo would have to present for him.

Wonwoo hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” 

Limbs slow and heavy, Wonwoo rolled onto his front. The blanket that was shielding his modesty slipped away to reveal his naked form, tight with the lean muscle of a dancer. He propped himself up on his elbows and rested his head on his forearms. Then, he got his knees under him, arching his back and spreading his thighs wide. Presenting.

“Oh, fuck,” Mingyu swore, hand flying to his cock and clasping the base. Jesus, he nearly came. A pleased growl vibrated in his chest. His eyes drank in their fill, unabashed now that they weren’t face-to-face.

Nestled between Wonwoo’s asscheeks was a pink rosebud hole that fluttered and fluttered, as if trying to seduce him. It glistened, and under Mingyu’s gaze, a trickle of slick slipped out, sliding down his taint and over plump balls. It was as though plugged up slick glands had never been an issue. Mingyu couldn’t believe how wet Wonwoo was, hadn’t seen anything like it outside of porn where omegas were doused with oil to make them seem more desperate for it than they truly were. But Wonwoo… 

Wonwoo was completely soaked, a pool of slick gathered in the trough of his ass, inner thighs coated with slick. His cock shone with his fluids, the tip of it drooling a line of wet onto the mattress beneath. It made Mingyu wonder if Wonwoo would get this aroused for any alpha, or if only for him.

He appeased himself with the reminder that Wonwoo hadn’t even let another alpha come within arm’s reach of him.

“Mingyu, quit staring,” Wonwoo complained.

The tips of Wonwoo’s ears and the back of his neck were flushed with colour. Poor thing was embarrassed, as if he even had anything to be embarrassed about. Mingyu wanted to bite him everywhere, wanted to sink his teeth into the full curve of his arse, the meat of his thighs. The junction of his neck. Especially his neck.

“Sorry,” Mingyu said.  _ You just look so good, baby. Wanna eat you up. Wanna eat you out. _ All words he couldn’t bring himself to say. It wasn’t in the nature of their relationship.

Mingyu placed a hand low on Wonwoo’s back and splayed his fingers out, watched as Wonwoo’s muscles flexed beneath him. The spread of his palm spanned nearly the entirety of Wonwoo’s trim waist. He liked the contrast of their bodies: his tanned skin against Wonwoo’s lily flower white.

Wonwoo arched his ass out further and spread his knees wider in a silent plea. 

Mingyu cupped Wonwoo’s ass, his thumb teasing the hot crevice of Wonwoo’s asscheeks. Tentatively, he passed his thumb over Wonwoo’s puckered hole, mesmerised by the way it contracted under his touch. His thumb came away wet. 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo gritted out. “Get on with it.”

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t I prep you more?” Mingyu looked down at his swollen cock. Wonwoo was so little in this intimate place of his; Mingyu wasn’t sure how he was going to fit.

“Mingyu, it’s fine. I’m sure. So  _ please—” _ Wonwoo’s voice was strained. “Just fuck me.” 

“Okay. Okay, okay.” Mingyu swallowed. He sidled up behind Wonwoo, holding his cock beneath the head. He dragged the tip of his cock down Wonwoo’s crack, then up again, getting it wet. Teasing. 

_ “Gyu!” _

Mingyu’s breath was lodged in his chest. Slowly, he pressed forward, watching with rapt attention the way Wonwoo’s hole opened up for him and swallowed him down, inch by excruciating inch. 

Mingyu wasn’t even fully sheathed yet when Wonwoo half-sobbed, half-moaned and began to come. His insides clamped down tight around Mingyu, rhythmic. Clutch, release, clutch, release. 

The pressure squeezing down on him, the fact that Wonwoo came from just being penetrated… It was almost too much. It took a concentrated will of effort to keep his orgasm at bay. An alpha who wasn’t in rut was seldom able to keep up with an omega in heat, and he wanted to make this last for the both of them.

Mere seconds passed before Wonwoo started wiggling his hips, letting out a plaintive whine. A silent plea to be fucked. 

Mingyu withdrew his cock. This time, when he pushed in, there was less resistance, Wonwoo made looser and more relaxed by his orgasm. 

Mingyu gripped Wonwoo’s hips. He set a steady pace, pushing in until he was buried to the hilt before pulling back out, letting Wonwoo feel every inch of him. Every time he plunged inside, slick squeezed out from around his cock. The sound of it was obscene, a wet  _ schluck schluck _ that combined with the sound of Mingyu’s balls slapping against Wonwo’s ass.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Wonwoo whispered, rocking his hips back to meet Mingyu’s thrusts. “Just like that, Gyu.”

Mingyu couldn’t look away from the place where they were connected, mesmerised by the way his cock slid in and out of Wonwoo’s body. He looked too big to fit, but Wonwoo’s hole managed to accommodate him, the ring stretched wide around his girth. Mingyu traced the rim with his thumb, making Wonwoo moan.

As his orgasm mounted, his knot started to form, swelling with blood and bulbous at the base of his cock. It pressed against Wonwoo’s hole with every thrust. Even though he had seen it in porn and had read about it in his sex education classes, he still couldn’t comprehend how alpha knots fit inside an omegas body. His knot was not yet at its full size, and would not fully form until he came, but even then, it was still massive. Big enough that he feared it would ruin Wonwoo. He didn’t dare push forward any further, though he ached to. He wanted to see how Wonwoo would respond to have this part of Mingyu inside of him.

And in truth, he wanted to see how his knot would ruin Wonwoo.

“Can I knot you?” he asked. His voice shook, tense with barely restrained energy. 

“Yeah. Put it in me,” Wonwoo moaned—demanded. “Mmm, knot me, Gyu.”

The next time Mingyu thrust forward, he didn’t stop when his knot hit Wonwoo’s ass. He pushed forward, trying to force his knot inside despite all the resistance. Wonwoo was leaking slick like crazy. It gushed out of him, preparing him to take a knot, and god, it was so sexy and smelled so good that Mingyu was almost tempted to abandon fucking Wonwoo and instead fit his mouth over Wonwoo’s hole and drink his slick.

With one last grunt of effort, he popped inside, and just like that, Wonwoo was coming yet again. 

“Oh shit,” Wonwoo cried, his spine snapping tight. Tremors shook through his body.

Mingyu soothed him with quiet noises, ran his heated palms up and down Wonwoo’s back. He would have been happy staying like that, lodged inside Wonwoo but unmoving, if Wonwoo didn’t whimper, “Keep going. Oh, Gyu, keep going. Fuck me with your knot.”

“Jesus,” Mingyu half-laughed, half-moaned. “The filth coming out of your mouth.” He was powerless to do anything but obey, pulling out his cock, watching the way his half-formed knot stretched and stretched Wonwoo’s entrance. The ring of muscle was reluctant to let Mingyu go free, tried to suck him back in, but he managed to pop his knot free and fucked back inside. Did it once more. 

Wonwoo’s moans started to sound like sobs. 

Mingyu panicked and stopped. “Hey, are you crying? Am I hurting you?” he asked.

Wonwoo shook his head emphatically. “No. It feels good. Don’t you dare stop. Oh god, keep fucking me.”

Goddamn, it could get to an alpha’s head, knowing that his omega was crying with how good he felt.

Mingyu could feel his own orgasm peaking to dangerous heights as he continued to fuck Wonwoo. His thrusts became erratic. Sometimes he was able to plunge his knot inside. Other times, he was pulling back out before he could. Through the thin material of the condom, he could see his knot turn blood-red as it grew. 

“I’m gonna come,” he gritted out, and that was the only warning he could offer before he shoved forward and began to come. Inside Wonwoo’s body, he could feel his knot grow impossibly larger, and it set yet another orgasm off for Wonwoo, who moaned and sobbed and clenched around him. 

Mingyu’s first orgasm seemed to last minutes, the pleasure drawing out for so long that it bordered overstimulation and pain. 

The fireworks behind his eyes dispersed. He collapsed on top of Wonwoo, heaving for breath and feeling like a bag of skin and bones. It took him several heartbeats later before he felt movement in his limbs. He rolled them onto their sides, him spooning Wonwoo.

Wonwoo nestled his ass back against Mingyu’s pelvis and made a soft, sweet noise. 

Mingyu draped a heavy arm around Wonwoo’s torso and pulled him in close, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose into the sweaty nape of Wonwoo’s neck. He couldn’t resist cupping his hand over Wonwoo’s cock. It felt heated in his palm, wet with fluids. Wonwoo whimpered. 

His heart pounded in his chest. They were pressed so close together, front-to-back, that he wondered if Wonwoo could feel it.

For a long while, they were quiet. The only sounds in the room was that of their laboured breathing. Mingyu’s body felt heavy and lethargic, the blood inside him pooling lazy and slow. He scented Wonwoo absentmindedly, working his lips over the skin of Wonwoo’s neck. 

_ Four _ , Mingyu thought proudly. Four times in the span of minutes he made Wonwoo come.

“Hey. You good?” he asked. He had been hoping to ruin Wonwoo for all other alphas, but he thought the opposite had occurred. How could he ever want any other omega after experiencing this with Wonwoo?

“Uh-huh,” Wonwoo said. “You?”

“Yeah.”

They fell asleep like that, curved around each other like parentheses, Mingyu’s hand still gently holding Wonwoo’s cock and balls.

  
  
  


“Can we do it face to face?” Mingyu asked. He was blushing as he said it, though he doubted Wonwoo would be able to tell; his internal temperature ran hot from exertion and it showed on his face. They had been in this room for hours now, but Mingyu hadn’t had the chance to get a good look at Wonwoo’s face. He wanted to see the expressions Wonwoo made when he was getting fucked and feeling good. 

“Um. Okay,” Wonwoo said. He rolled onto his back, arms instinctively and protectively going around his chest, shy, even though Mingyu had seen nearly all there was to see. He avoided eye contact, turning his head to look off to the side.

Cute.

Wonwoo’s chest and stomach were coated with streaks of come. His cock was hard and red in beautiful contrast to his pale skin. The tip of it glistened with wet and looked delectable enough to eat. Mingyu would get a taste later, he promised himself, but right now, he hadn’t had enough of fucking Wonwoo’s sweet body yet. 

Mingyu nudged Wonwoo’s thighs apart and settled between them. “Can you hold your legs open?” 

Wonwoo flushed deeply at the request, but did as he was asked. He gripped himself under the knees and pulled his thighs to his chest. His pelvis was tilted up, revealing a pulsating hole that had received such thorough pounding that it couldn’t quite close. 

Mingyu’s breath shuddered out of him. 

“Quit staring,” Wonwoo whined. 

“Sorry, baby. You’re just so pretty.” The endearment slipped out of him. He paused for a beat, wondering if he had crossed a line. And then he heard it: Wonwoo’s quiet moan of approval.

Mingyu swallowed. Oh. Wonwoo liked being called pretty baby. That was good, since Mingyu liked calling Wonwoo his pretty baby.

Mingyu shuffled forward on his knees until Wonwoo’s ass was pressed flush against his groin. 

Wonwoo’s breath quickened, chest visibly rising and falling. 

Mingyu planted a hand by Wonwoo’s ribs. With his other hand, he lined himself up with Wonwoo’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed forward, groaning as the hot clutch of Wonwoo’s inner walls enveloped him. 

Wonwoo’s eyelids fluttered shut. His lips parted on a content sigh, as if the only thing he needed to feel complete was Mingyu’s cock inside him.

It was stupid and pathetic, how much affirmation Mingyu wanted, how much he wanted to ask,  _ Is it good? _

“Oh god,” Wonwoo groaned, spine arching when Mingyu hit that special place inside him. “Right there.”

Mingyu drove into Wonwoo yet again, each movement containing enough force to shove Wonwoo up the bed. Every few thrusts, he had to reel Wonwoo back onto his cock. His thighs burned with effort. A drop of sweat rolled off the slope of his nose to splash on Wonwoo’s cheek.

Mingyu liked this position best, he decided. This way, he could see Wonwoo getting wrecked beneath him. Wonwoo’s brows were furrowed as though in pain, mouth forming a perfect ‘o’. His face was red, cheeks wet with tears of pleasure and exertion. His cock lay heavy on his stomach, flopping about every time Mingyu plunged into him. 

Wonwoo clumsily reached for him, throwing his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders.

Mingyu dipped his head forward to nuzzle against Wonwoo’s wet and heated cheeks. He pressed a kiss into the soft skin there, the salty taste of tears bursting over his palate. It made his head rush, the knowledge that he was making Wonwoo feel so good that Wonwoo was crying with it.

Yeah, this position was best, because he could kiss Wonwoo while fucking him stupid.

“Shh…” Mingyu crooned against Wonwoo’s lips. He fucked with slow and steady rolls of his hips, letting Wonwoo feel every inch of his girth sliding in and spreading him apart before pulling back out and doing it all over again. He dragged his lips over the angle of Wonwoo’s jaw until he could take a soft earlobe between his teeth and nibble. Voice pitched low, he said, “You’re so good, baby. Gonna fuck you forever.”

Wonwoo shuddered, eyes rolling back in his head. A sweet whine fell from his parted lips. It was cute, how tight Wonwoo got when Mingyu praised him. Mingyu had never expected it. Wonwoo had always been cool and aloof, accepting compliments without batting an eyelash. He never put up a modest front, the way most omegas—or even idols—did. Even in his wildest fantasies, Mingyu couldn’t have imagined this side of Wonwoo. Couldn’t have imagined how much wetter Wonwoo got and how loud he became, as though he needed to know that he was making his alpha feel good, too.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo whispered, breathless. His thighs tightened around Mingyu’s waist, trying to get even closer. His hips stuttered. The angle was all wrong, but he was trying to fuck himself on Mingyu’s cock, bearing down every time Mingyu thrusted into him. “Oh god. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don’t stop, Gyu.”

“Not gonna,” Mingyu promised. He wedged a hand between their abdomens, fingers curling around Wonwoo’s cock. He rubbed viciously at the leaking head, making Wonwoo buck and squeal under him. 

“Ah! Gyu, I’m gonna—”

“Do it. Gimme it,” Mingyu demanded, and just like that, Wonwoo  _ did _ . 

Wonwoo’s entire body snapped taut, jaw falling slack in a rictus of pleasure. He moaned, loud, and then began to come. His cock spurted warm come over Mingyu’s fist, coating their bellies and adding to the mess there. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Mingyu said, working his fist over Wonwoo’s cock. He pushed his thumb along Wonwoo’s length, from base to head, squeezing out every last drop of his release. His own orgasm was mounting in his gut, spurred to a crest by Wonwoo’s hole squeezing around him.

Wonwoo’s moans turned into strained mewls. He must be hurting, cock and hole made sensitive by his orgasm and Mingyu’s relentless fucking. Even then, he continued to move his hips weakly to meet Mingyu’s thrusts.

“Am I hurting you?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo dug his heels into the small of Mingyu’s back. “Don’t stop,” he breathed. “Want you to come, too.”

It wasn’t Wonwoo’s job to worry about Mingyu’s pleasure. As alpha, it was Mingyu’s sole duty to take care of his omega during heat. But Mingyu couldn’t resist, being asked so sweetly like that. 

He braced his elbows on either side of Wonwoo’s head and let their foreheads come together. Their hot breaths mixed in the space between their lips. There must be something wrong with him, Mingyu thought. He loved the sound of Wonwoo’s pained and over-sensitised whimpers more than he should.

Mingyu pressed his lips to the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth. Whispered, “Gonna let me knot you? Gonna let me come inside you?” 

Wonwoo nodded. “Yeah, uh-huh.”

“God, you drive me crazy,” Mingyu groaned. Wonwoo would let Mingyu do anything to him. It made Mingyu want to peel off his condom. Made him want to spray up Wonwoo’s insides with his seed and put his pups in Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo only moaned in response, digging his fingernails into Mingyu’s back. 

A growl rumbled deep in Mingyu’s chest, a sound as sonorous as thunder. He drove forward, pelvis smacking against Wonwoo’s pert asscheeks. His knot began to swell at the base of his cock as his orgasm mounted, making him blind to anything but the sound of Wonwoo’s voice and the way their bodies were wrapped around each other. With a snarl, Mingyu rammed forward, his knot popping past the tight ring of muscle and causing Wonwoo to cry out. Mingyu ground his hips in a filthy circle. He could feel his knot grow impossibly larger inside Wonwoo.

“Oh, shit—” Wonwoo sobbed yet again. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. You’re gonna make me—” He didn’t finish his sentence, body seizing up and tightening around the knot inside him as he came for the second time within minutes. 

The wrecked sound of Wonwoo’s moans had the crest of Mingyu’s pleasure breaking. With a low groan, he began to come.

“God, baby,” Mingyu groaned, collapsing on top of Wonwoo. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. “God, you’re so sexy. Love making you come. Love making you feel good.”  _ Love you, love you, love you. _ He pushed his face into Wonwoo’s heated cheek, peppering kisses all over the soft, plush skin. 

Wonwoo was without words, eyes completely glazed over. His body had gone limp under Mingyu’s, and he could only make weak, tiny sounds as Mingyu soothed him. 

It wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in with Mingyu’s knot lodged inside him. Mingyu rolled them over so that Wonwoo could lie on top of him. Wonwoo let himself be manhandled, utterly boneless. He whimpered as Mingyu’s knot jostled inside him.

“Sorry, baby,” Mingyu crooned. He placed a hand on the back of Wonwoo’s head, guiding Wonwoo to scent his neck. “There you go. That’s what you needed, wasn’t it? Oh, baby. I’m always going to give you what you need.”

He ran his palms up and down Wonwoo’s back as he spoke. He slid his hands over the swell of Wonwoo’s ass, thumbs skimming the place where they were joined. He wished he could see it: his knot stretching Wonwoo’s hole wide. It had looked so pink and small; he still couldn’t believe he fit. 

Mingyu couldn’t be sure how long they stayed like that for. Time turned molasses slow, the minutes and hours bleeding into each other until one second couldn’t be differentiated from the next. 

Mingyu’s breathing evened out, and he must have fallen asleep at some point because the next time he opened his eyes, his knot had deflated and Wonwoo was wiggling on top of him.

“Hey. Did I fall asleep on you?” Mingyu asked. He must have been more tired than he thought, his lack of sleep and concern about Wonwoo’s condition taking its toll on him.

Wonwoo nodded and snuffled against his throat. He rocked his pelvis, moaning softly. His erection had filled up again; Mingyu could feel Wonwoo’s cock dragging over his stomach. It was a shy but blatant request.

Mingyu growled. He squeezed both of Wonwoo’s asscheeks in his hand, spreading them apart. He got the flats of his feet under him. Gripping Wonwoo’s waist, he fucked up into Wonwoo’s body with slow and shallow thrusts. 

Wonwoo sat up, bracing his hands on Mingyu’s chest. He ground his hips down, swiveling his pelvis. The muscles in his abdomen and thighs flexed as he fucked himself on Mingyu’s cock. 

Mingyu damn near came at the sight. Wonwoo was taking his pleasure as he needed it, bouncing up and down on Mingyu’s lap, his cock bobbing and swaying with every motion. He looked beautiful with his hair mussed and cheeks flushed. His dark eyes were half-lidded, the entirety of their intensity focused on Mingyu. Beautiful, was what he was. So fucking beautiful that it was unfair. 

Mingyu removed one hand from Wonwoo’s waist so that he could close his hand around Wonwoo’s erection. It leaked copiously from the tip, easing the slide of Mingyu’s hand.

“Mmm, Gyu,” Wonwoo whined. 

“Yeah? Am I making you feel good?” Mingyu breathed.

Wonwoo moaned, head lolling back. Already he was starting to grow tight around Mingyu, a sign that his orgasm was nearing. It was so easy to make him come. Mingyu loved it. 

Wonwoo’s movements grew more desperate and uncoordinated. His hips jerked when Mingyu rubbed his cock a little too harshly. For a beat, Mingyu thought it might have been too much, but Wonwoo shattered that impression immediately.

“Do it again,” Wonwoo demanded. “Oh, fuck. Do it again. You’re gonna make me come.” The last syllable turned into a sob as Mingyu pulled at his cock, rough and careless, and just like that, Wonwoo was pulsing warm wetness into Mingyu’s hand. 

Spasms shot through Wonwoo’s body as his orgasm rushed through him. He collapsed atop Mingyu, hips working weakly to prolong his pleasure. 

  
  
  


Mingyu pulled his cock slowly out of Wonwoo’s body. In part so he wouldn’t hurt Wonwoo, who was whimpering, and in part because the sight of his dick sliding out of Wonwoo’s hole was mesmerising. Wonwoo moaned as Mingyu slipped free completely. 

“You’re staring again,” Wonwoo said. His words were clearer now that the first, and most urgent, wave of heat had passed. He was lying on his belly, head turned so that he could watch Mingyu.

“Can’t help it. You look so good here,” Mingyu said, eyes still riveted to Wonwoo’s entrance. It was red and puffy with use, the pink insides peeking out a little as it pulsed. Mingyu cupped Wonwoo’s asscheek with a hand, thumb passing over the wrecked hole. He had done that. It was absurd, how proud he felt. 

Wonwoo buried his face into his pillow. He mumbled, “God, you are so embarrassing.”

Mingyu would be happy to admire his handiwork for longer, but he knew that Wonwoo needed to be wiped down, fed, and watered. He stripped the condom from his cock, tying it off and tossing it into the garbage.

“Want to take a bath?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo, face still smashed into his pillow, shook his head. “No. Don’t wanna move.” His voice was muffled.

Mingyu chuckled. A lazy and pouty Wonwoo was cuter than he had any right to be. In truth, Mingyu liked Wonwoo as he was now: made limp from orgasm after orgasm, glistening with sweat. Smelling of Mingyu. But a warm bath would relax their taxed muscles, and would leave them both refreshed. 

He left Wonwoo to puddle on the bed, making his way over to the washroom to run a bath. He tested the water to see if it was hot enough, and then plugged the tub, adding oils that smelled of orange and sandalwood and cocoa. While he waited for the tub to fill, he wiped himself down with a cloth, returning to the bedroom to do the same for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was as limp as a ragdoll, eyelids and limbs heavy as Mingyu washed him with a warm cloth. His breath hitched when Mingyu spread apart his legs to wipe away the slick and come coating his inner thighs. Exhausted as he was, Mingyu found himself reacting, his cock twitching in a valiant attempt to grow hard again. His hands lingered on these intimate parts of Wonwoo more than anywhere else. 

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Mingyu said. If he didn’t get Wonwoo in a bath now, he’d probably end up fucking Wonwoo again and the water would grow cold.

Wonwoo groaned in complaint, but obediently allowed himself to be carried, wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s shoulders.

Mingyu lowered Wonwoo into the bath, climbing in behind him. He groaned as he submerged himself, the tension in his overworked muscles eased by the hot water. As soon as he was settled, Wonwoo made himself comfortable against him so that they were pressed back to chest. 

A surge of affection welled up in Mingyu’s chest. He could get used to this: marathon sex sessions followed by long baths. He slid his hands over Wonwoo’s chest, held him close. Wonwoo tipped his head back to rest on Mingyu’s shoulder, exposing his neck in invitation, and Mingyu was powerless to resist. 

Mingyu pressed his nose into the soft skin behind Wonwoo’s ear and inhaled. “You smell amazing,” he murmured, lips brushing over Wonwoo’s neck as he spoke. 

“That’s because I’m in heat. And because I smell like you.”

Mingyu couldn’t deny that. He mouthed along the column of Wonwoo’s neck, delighting in Wonwoo’s soft, pleased moans. When he reached the junction of Wonwoo’s neck and shoulder, he let his teeth out, scraping over skin and biting down, though not hard enough to break skin. 

Wonwoo’s breath hitched. “Gyu…”

“Hm?” Mingyu hummed. His teeth left behind faint indentations. He pressed a kiss there. Wished that he could sink in his teeth and claim Wonwoo as his own. 

The cadence of Wonwoo’s breathing changed, quivered in his chest. He nestled back into Mingyu, getting impossibly closer. His ass pushed against Mingyu’s cock. 

Mingyu splayed a palm over Wonwoo’s belly, felt the contraction of toned abdominal muscles there. Slowly, he slid his lower and lower, until he reached the vee of Wonwoo’s legs. Wonwoo spread his thighs further apart, welcoming his touch. Mingyu closed his hand over Wonwoo’s little cock. It was hot in his hold, growing stiffer. Even after all the orgasms Mingyu had drawn out of him, he was still so responsive, so ready for it. Mingyu cradled Wonwoo’s heavy balls in the cup of his palm, kneading lightly. 

“Mmm…” Wonwoo breathed. He turned his head, nuzzling into Mingyu’s throat. “Yeah. Touch me.”

Mingyu let his hand creep further down, fingers swiping over Wonwoo’s taint. He could feel the slippery texture of Wonwoo’s slick despite being in water. 

“Can’t believe how wet you get,” Mingyu said.  _ Always ready to take my cock and fingers _ , he wanted to say. 

“You are such an alpha,” Wonwoo whined. 

Yeah, Mingyu was one of  _ those  _ alphas. He loved knowing the effect he had on Wonwoo. He was the kind of alpha that got possessive and territorial over an omega he was sweet on, the kind of alpha that wanted everyone to know of his claim.

It was a heady thing, knowing that Wonwoo was steadily leaking slick into their bathwater. Mingyu would reek of him for days to come, even if he washed. Everyone would know they had slept together, that Mingyu had fucked Wonwoo. Everyone would know that in the hours of heat, Wonwoo had belonged to him. 

Mingyu kissed the top of Wonwoo’s head. He worked his fist over Wonwoo’s cock, giving his wrist a flick at the top of each stroke. Wonwoo was rocking his hips, thrusting into the tight tunnel of Mingyu’s hand and moaning breathlessly. Water sloshed over the rim of the tub. Every time he moved, his backside rubbed against Mingyu’s cock. 

If they were bondmates, if they weren’t idols, Mingyu would have pressed his bare cock into Wonwoo’s hole and fucked him in the bath. But they were nothing of that sort, and he knew that taking Wonwoo without a condom would only lead to problems down the road.

“I’m close,” Wonwoo said, hand flying to grip Mingyu’s thigh. 

Mingyu concentrated his attention on the head of Wonwoo’s cock, the way he knew Wonwoo liked. Wonwoo jerked and whimpered, fingers digging into the meat of Mingyu’s thigh. Mingyu knew, too, that Wonwoo liked his pleasure to skirt the brink of pain. He took the tip of Wonwoo’s cock between his forefinger and thumb, and pinched.

“Oh—!” Wonwoo’s hips stuttered helplessly as he came, spurting his mess into the water.

Mingyu mouthed at Wonwoo’s neck, jerking him off through his orgasm. 

With a huff, Wonwoo flopped into Mingyu’s chest. His hand crept behind him, closing around Mingyu’s cock. “You didn’t come.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo turned around in the tub with some effort, splashing water onto the tiles below. His hand returned to Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu’s breathing turned uneven as Wonwoo stroked him. 

“But it’s not fair if I come and you don’t. I want to make you feel good, too.” Wonwoo was pouting, lips drawn into a soft moue. 

Mingyu hadn’t even known that Wonwoo, who hated acting cute, was capable of making a face like that. He had seen today more sides of Wonwoo than he had ever thought he would. 

He groaned when Wonwoo stroked him just right. “You do, baby. You do.”

Their faces were so close that their noses bumped against each other. Wonwoo’s lips were scant centimeters away from him, so Mingyu didn’t think he could be blamed when he leaned forward to close the distance between them. 

Wonwoo seemed to melt into him, lips parting without hesitation when Mingyu’s tongue nudged them. It was too much for Mingyu’s heart, too intimate, the lazy and open-mouthed kisses they shared, the hand jerking him off. He wanted this to be their forever. Having experienced this, it would be impossible to return to being the friends they were before. 

Mingyu broke away from the kiss first, resting his forehead against Wonwoo’s. Their breaths mixed in the narrow space between their lips. This close, he could see Wonwoo’s dark lashes flutter.  _ Why _ , he wanted to ask, _ must you be this gorgeous? _

It wasn’t long before he was spilling into Wonwoo’s hand with a low groan.

They rinsed under the shower, pressed chest-to-chest and hands running over each other’s body. Mingyu ruffled Wonwoo’s hair dry, chuckling at the disgruntled expression on Wonwoo’s face. Then, he wrapped a soft and fluffy towel around Wonwoo’s shoulders, patting him dry. 

The bed sheets had been changed while they were washing. As promised, food had been delivered to their door: a tray of sweet cakes, seasonal fruits, and nuts. There were two pitchers of water and orange juice as well. The foods were mostly high in carbohydrates to offer the quick bursts of energy that were required to sustain heat. 

Mingyu carried the tray to the bed where Wonwoo was waiting, his pale limbs splayed out and gloriously bare.

Mingyu set the tray down on the bed and settled against the pillows. Wonwoo sidled up next to him like he belonged there, wiggling against Mingyu’s side until he was comfortable. 

Mingyu had been looking forward to taking care of Wonwoo after sex almost more than the actual sex itself. He liked the familiarity that had emerged between them. It was a familiarity that was more suited to bondmates than to friends. He liked the way Wonwoo rubbed his cheeks over Mingyu’s scent glands, leaving behind his omega scent. He liked the way Wonwoo nibbled berries and cakes from his fingers, making small, pleased noises as he did so.

“You need to stop spoiling me,” Wonwoo said. 

“I’m not spoiling you,” Mingyu said, holding up a strawberry to Wonwoo’s lips. 

Wonwoo leaned forward to take a bite of the berry. Its red juices coloured his lips, made them look even more enticing. “You are. Better be careful, or I’ll get used to it and expect it every time.”

It was said nonchalantly, but it made Mingyu’s heart leap all the same. He wondered if Wonwoo could hear it, the stuttering of his heartbeat. Wonwoo was using his chest as a pillow, so surely he must have noticed. Mingyu took a moment to gather himself before speaking. 

“I don’t mind, you know. Helping you through your heat.” He was surprised by how steady his voice sounded. 

“I’m sure you don’t,” Wonwoo said, his eyes lowering to Mingyu’s semi-erect cock.

Wonwoo’s tongue darted out to lick away the syrup from Mingyu’s fingers. A curl of heat expanded low in Mingyu’s gut. He wasn’t in rut, but it sure as hell felt that way: a fire simmering through his veins, flaring every time he caught a whiff of the low-grade arousal Wonwoo was emitting. He had been half-hard the entire time they were cuddling in bed.

The corners of Wonwoo’s lips twitched up. He knew exactly the effect he had on Mingyu.

“Minx,” Mingyu breathed.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened in a  _ Who, me? _ kind of look. His heat was beginning to rise again, apparent in the deepening of his scent. 

“I’m full,” Wonwoo declared, setting the tray on the bedside table. He threw a leg over Mingyu and straddled him. Mingyu could feel Wonwoo’s slick smearing over his thighs.

Wonwoo grabbed a condom from the bedside table. He stroked Mingyu to hardness and rolled a condom over him. Then, he gripped Mingyu’s cock beneath the head, and lowered himself down on it with a breathy moan and fluttering lashes.

  
  
  


Mingyu felt like he was on a high that he would never descend from. Taking care of Wonwoo through his heat, wringing orgasm after orgasm out of him, bathing and feeding him afterwards… These were, without contest, the best three days of his life. Even better than Seventeen’s first win. He felt guilty about admitting that one to himself. Wasn’t used to putting his desires before his career. 

On the fourth morning, Mingyu woke first. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. He stretched, arching his back and wiggling his toes, found himself weighed down. Wonwoo was sleeping curled into his side, an arm and a thigh thrown over him to keep him locked in place. Mingyu’s arm was asleep, Wonwoo having used it as a pillow.

Mingyu settled back into bed, smiling. He curled an arm around Wonwoo and played with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Wonwoo’s heat had receded in the night. Mingyu knew this because Wonwoo hadn’t woken him at midnight with needy little whines and kisses. His heat scent had weakened, turning from something urgent and desperate into the sweet and calm scent of a satiated omega. 

Minutes later, Wonwoo began to stir. He woke slowly, stretching out his limbs and giving a cat-like yawn before burrowing his nose back into Mingyu’s chest. He gave a sleepy smack of his lips. 

“Good morning,” Mingyu said, unable to hide the fondness in his voice. 

Wonwoo grunted, not quite ready to be woken up yet. “Hi,” he mumbled into Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu could feel the vibrations of the greeting on his skin.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” said Wonwoo. Then, more quietly: “Really good.”

Mingyu grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Now stop. I can already tell it’s getting to your head.” 

“Okay, sorry.” Wonwoo was embarrassed, Mingyu could tell, his scent colouring with a flowery shyness. Fucking cute, was what it was. It made him want to roll Wonwoo beneath him, kiss him all over his undoubtedly heated cheeks, down his chest and then lower still. But as good as things were between them right now, he feared that any movement would shatter the moment and startle Wonwoo away.

They were quiet for a moment before Wonwoo asked, “How about you?”

“Hm?”

“Was it good for you, too?”

Mingyu bit back a groan. Of all the things Wonwoo had done, the little questions showing concern were what did him in. Wonwoo was so precious it made his heart hurt. “Yeah. Better than good.”

Wonwoo hummed. 

“So,” Mingyu started. “You’re off suppressants now. Does that mean you’ll be having heats regularly now?”

“I think so. Doctor Lim doesn’t think it’ll be a good idea for me to go back on heat or scent suppressants so soon. She wants me to cycle, six months off, six months on. So I’ll probably have heats once or twice a year, instead of once each season.”

Mingyu swallowed. His heart rate picked up in his chest and he knew that Wonwoo must be able to hear it. Licking his lips, he said, “I wouldn’t mind, you know. Helping you through your heats.”

Wonwoo was quiet for a terrifying second before saying a quiet, “Okay.”

It wasn’t exactly an enthusiastic yes. Mingyu scrambled to backtrack, hoping that he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries. Knew that alphas had a tendency to do that. “I mean, no pressure. Only if you want. It’s fine if you don’t. I understand if you want to spend your heats by yourself, or if there’s someone else.” God, he hoped there wasn’t someone else. Sometimes he worried about how close Wonwoo and Junhui were. Selfishly, he would rather Wonwoo endure heat on his own than find comfort in another alpha. “Just wanted to let you know that the offer is there if you want to take it. You wouldn’t be imposing.” 

“I think I might take you up on your offer.” 

“Oh. Okay. That’s good. Great.”

“Um.” Wonwoo hesitated. “I could do the same for you, too. If you wanted some company during your ruts. Assuming you don’t have company already, that is.”

“There isn’t anyone,” Mingyu blurted out, for some absurd reason fearing that the opportunity would be snatched away from him if he didn’t respond quickly enough. He had been spending his ruts alone with only his hand to ease the ache of his arousal. The hot and wet clutch of Wonwoo’s body was infinitely preferable to his calloused palms. 

He’d be a damn fool to pass up an opportunity to be intimate with the omega he had a crush on—the omega that he might even  _ love _ .

“So does that mean you want me—”

“Yeah,” Mingyu said. “I mean, yeah. If you’re offering and you actually want to spend my rut with me. I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to just because I offered to help you through your heat.”

“I do. It was good for both of us, wasn’t it?” Wonwoo asked. “So we might as well. That way we won’t have to go through the hassle of finding anyone else.”

“Yeah. Okay. Cool.” 

“Great.” Wonwoo propped up his chin on Mingyu’s chest. His cheeks were dusted a light pink. He quirked a quick smile, eyes turning into crescents, before resting his cheek back on Mingyu’s sternum and Mingyu was dazed.

It wasn’t like Wonwoo asked Mingyu to be his bondmate or anything, but God, did it feel like it, with the bubble of elation expanding in Mingyu’s chest. He tightened an arm around Wonwoo. He could be happy with just this, being fuck buddies. 

He had to be happy with just this. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love the friends to fuck buddies to lovers trope so much ♡( ◡‿◡ ) Obviously what comes next is Mingyu and Wonwoo acting like bondmates who don’t know they’re bondmates. Pining while fucking—hell yeah!  
Not sure if I’ll continue this because I’m the worst at long-fic, but I’d like to know your thoughts! Feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
